When images are acquired in microscopy, regions having image artifacts typically occur in the image; due to over- or underexposure these contain little or no information and therefore reproduce no existing object details. This characteristic is dependent on the surface properties, sample topography, sample material, and illumination scenario.
So-called “high dynamic range” (HDR) algorithms, which are used to extend dynamic range, are known from the existing art. In these, multiple images having different illumination brightness levels and/or different exposure times are acquired, and are then combined into one image. This change in exposure times, however, results in limitations in terms of image brightness. These limitations influence the image refresh rate, which preferably should be high during utilization. In particular, an increase in the exposure time for acquisition of the images leads to a change or decrease in the image refresh rate. The aforesaid image artifacts cannot be sufficiently suppressed, however, when known HDR algorithms are used.